I'm Ready
by BreysaFan
Summary: Joey left three years ago to start life in L.A., but now he misses N.Y. and the life he left behind.


**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own FRIENDS or have any rights  
to any of it. I'm Just a loyal and die hard  
fan

**Summary:  
**Joey's back in NY and wants to see his friends.  
Things happen and old flame returns with some news  
for the friends.

**P.S.  
**I am a loyal shipper of Joey and Rachel. It  
is also told mostly through Joey's point of view.  
So this stroy is mostly about them but  
don't worry I still have show the other FRIENDS love.

* * *

It had been three years since Joey had packed his bags and moved to California to start his new life and to pick up his career. It turned out that was all his career needed three years in Los Angeles and he was already the Super Star he always wanted to be, it seemed like where ever he was the cameras were right behind him. Finally Joey was where he thought he should be, this was the life he always envisioned, you know the "Life", nice cars, pretty women, high profile party's and of course being nominated for an Oscar. Yup Joey knew he was on top of the world. But he just didn't feel like it. It was like something was missing, more like five something's. It had been almost three years since he saw he's friends, all of them promising to keep in touch, even he had made this promise, but he noticed how the calls were becoming few and far in-between. As he sat back in his Multi-Million dollar home with his big screen TV and his superior surround sound, all he wanted was to be back in the same ole coffee shop sitting on that familiar orange couch with the people he loved. The many pointless conversations and endless cups of coffee instantly gave him a craving for the good ole New York atmosphere and without hesitation he knew what he had to do.

He picks up his cell phone and calls his agent. "Steve hey it's Joey….. Yea, I've decided to take a little time off…. Where? Um … I was thinking heading for New York."

As he packed his bags and booked his flight he thought about how great it would be to see them, to see the children and to hear about all the new and exciting things life has brought them. Joey thought maybe he should call them and let them know he would be in town and that he wanted to see them, all of them. But he decided that surprising them would be so much better, than just letting them know in advance. So he hurried up and finishes packing since he knew that his driver would be here to pick him up any minute. As he sat on the plane he wondered how different they would look or how their attitudes have change. He couldn't expect them to be the same people they were when he left, although he was hoping they were. The last he heard about the group was about eight months ago. Phoebe had given him a call to tell him she was expecting another child and wanted him to be the first to know. He remembered how happy he was for her and how much he wanted to be there when the baby was born. She would be about nine months now so maybe he didn't miss it. She also had told him that Monica and Chandler were doing great and the twins were getting big and cute. She said Ross and Rachel were finally getting it right and how she thinks they might make it this time. She told him how much Emma had grown, how she was beautiful like her mother and inquisitive like her father. As he sat and reflected back on his friends and how life was moving forward for him it made him question his own life. 'Is it time for Joey Tribbiani to settle down and have a family of his own', pushing all that to the back of his mind he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was suddenly awakened by the flight attendant "Sir we have landed." 'Yes New York' he thought finally to be home. Getting from the airport to the hotel was like a blur. Cameras flashing and autographs, the media might announce his arrival in New York before he got a chance to tell his friends. As soon as he made it his room he immediately took a shower and started to piece together what he was going to say to his friends. It had after all been a very long time since he had talk to them, would they even have time to hang out. When he finally decided on what he was going to say, he picked up the phone and dialed the one phone number he had committed to memory, he anxiously waited with each ring hoping that this would be the reunion he wanted.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end, a man's voice that sounded completely out of it.

"Chandler" Joey said hoping he didn't dial the wrong number.

"You got him" said Chandler

"It's me Joey, how you been man?"

"Joey! Hey man I wasn't expecting you to be calling me. I've been great the family's been great, I had a pretty long day with Jack man let me tell you…." As Chandler ramble on Joey thought 'It's almost like we never missed a beat.'

"Joey? Are you still there? …. Joe?"

"Yea Chandler I'm actually calling because I'm in New York and would love to see you and the ole gang again… I miss you guys."

"This is actually perfect timing because Monica and I are having a BBQ tomorrow and the whole gang will be there and I'm sure it would be like old time almost with all of us together. It starts at one."

"That sounds great Chandler, tomorrow then."

"Yea tomorrow, I can't wait to see you Joe I've really missed you. Oh do you need the address."

"I've missed you to man. No unless you guys have moved."

Joey heard Chandler chuckle on the other end of the phone, not really knowing if that meant they did move or not.

"No Joey didn't move, bye Joe."

"Bye Chandler" Joey sat his phone down on the nightstand and couldn't wait for tomorrow to be here already. He wanted so much to back amongst his friends, realizing that he better get some sleep he did after all have an hour drive ahead of him.

The next day couldn't have come fast enough, Joey was up at ten and dressed and ready by eleven, He called the front desk and told them to have is car ready by the time he came down. He rushed through the lobby of the hotel not wanting to recognize by the other guest, he was not in the mood to be mobbed on. He jumped in the car and headed for Westchester, excitement exploding off of him, to finally see his friends again. 'Yes' he thought. After what Joey thought was the longest ride in history, he finally pulled up in front of the beautiful house. It was the kind of house you'd picture your family growing up in. A lovely two story Tudor style home with enough yard for the twins to run around and play, you could see a hint of a small playground peeking over the gate of the back yard. A football sitting precariously on the front lawn, beautiful red and white roses line the walk way to the door, it was breathtaking. It was most definitely Monica. Joey got out the car and the smell of the air hit him instantly it smelled different, sweet almost, he loved it, he almost envied it a little bit. He walked up the walk way slowly taking in the view and trying to shake the gitters off. 'What was wrong with him" He wondered. 'These are my friends, the people I give credit to in my interviews and speeches'. As he stood in front of the door palms sweaty and throat dry he knocked on the door, he was hoping back to his old life.

Joey suddenly heard what sounded like Chandler say "I'm coming". And there he was with his eyes wide looking at Joey, his best friends, his brother. Joey noticed how domesticated his friend looked. Not saying that there's anything wrong with that it's just he looked like every father on the block. There he was with glasses on his face, his khaki slacks on, black polo shirt and black boat shoes. He looked a bit tired at that, well he did have young twins so you kind of have to give him that. He looked happy and in the end that is really all that matter.

"Joey, man your early it's like twelve everybody won't be here for another hour" Chandler said as he embraced he best friend in a much needed hug. It had been way to long since Chandler and seen Joey and he missed his friendship so much.

"That's ok" Joey said "I just kind of wanted to come and spend some time with you man, maybe help out. You know"

"Yea I'm glad you did, come on in Joe, let me show you where the men will be, but first you should see how big the twins got, and of course MONICA!" Chandler shouted " Look who showed up early"

A door swung open and he heard footsteps, she must be coming from the kitchen. There she was, Monica the one always capable of handling everything. She looked beautiful, she definitely looked like she kept in shape, and she looked like how she looked when he last saw her. You could tell the kids had tamed her lot more she had this inner glow about her, the kindness you saw behind her eyes. All he had to do was look at her to know that he still had a place in her heart.

"Joey oh my god, look at you, you look great. I'm so glad you came to visit it has been too long. I missed you so much honey." She said with tears in her eyes and a great big smile. "Chandler and I went to see your last movie and I must say you were excellent in it. We are so proud of you Joey." Joey instantly grabbed her and squeezed her against him pick her up off the floor as he did it.

"Thanks Mon that really means a lot." He says smiling into her eyes. "So where are those kids of yours"

Chandler turned to the stairs and yelled "Kids come down here" Joey expected to be met by babies but Jack and Erica although only four were tall and beautiful kids. Erica had blonde hair with these vibrate blue eyes that could pierce down to you soul. Jack was darker than Erica his hair was a darker blonde and his eyes were blue, but Erica's were like a sky blue and Jack's was like a ocean blue and she was just a tad taller than her brother. Personality wise you could tell almost immediately which twin was more like which parent. Jack was for certain a Momma's boy you could tell by the way he latched to Monica's leg when he saw Joey. While Erica was the Daddy's girl all the way, she just ran into his arms as if she had always done that.

"Jack, Erica this is Mommy and Daddy's best friend, Uncle Joey. Monica said will picking up her son.

"Hello Uncle Joey" they said in unison.

"Hey there Jack and Erica, you two have grown so much since the last time I saw you." They really hand caught him off guard with just how big they were. They were just one year old when he left; they were barely getting a hold of the whole walking phenomenon.

"So your Uncle Joey, you know they always talk about you and Mommy showed me pictures of you before and I saw you on T.V." Erica said looking Joey up and down. Joey couldn't help but laugh 'Is this little girl sizing me up'.

"Who are they?" Joey said not really sure a four year should be watching talk shows.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Phoebe and sometimes Uncle Mike"

"Well I hope they say nice things about me" Joey smiled down at his niece she was just so smart. Erica smiled back with a nod and deciding she was down with this conversation asked if her and Jack could go outside to play.

The inside of the house was immaculate, but it WAS Monica's house. It had a beautiful foyer, formal living room, family room, big kitchen, formal dining room, study; he hadn't even dared to go upstairs.

"So Joe how about we go and get the pit started up." Chandler said clapping his hands together.

"Yea sure man" Chandler walked him to his huge back yard where he had a very big brick grill and a deck that had to be designed to entertain. Joey and Chandler almost immediately got started, Chandler handled the meat with Monica and Joey was left to start the fire on the grill. As they were standing by the grill drinking beer and reminiscing about the glory days, Joey decided this would be the best time to ask Chandler questions and to find out what he missed.

"So Chandler, tell me does everyone know I'm here?"

"No Joey, Monica and I thought it better to let you be a surprise. We've all missed you, each in our own little way. When you left Joey a piece of me left right along with you, your my best friend , you're the brother I always wanted, I promise to never go so long with speaking again it's between work and family I'm virtually left with no time." Chandler sighed as he looked down. "But I will not let that get in the way again"

"I promise the same, shake on it" Joey said spitting in his hand. Chandler just looked at him in disgust.

"Yea… still not doing that with you man" Chandler said throwing him a towel.

"So Chandler, what's been going on with everyone?"

"Well Phoebe is actually due any minute now, her and Mike are having a boy, so now Faye will have a brother to pick on instead of one of my kids. It's sad really, because she is younger than them. They still live in the city, though we've been trying to convince them to move out here with us, but Phoebe just says "New York is the safest big city in the world."" Chandler said in is best Phoebe voice. "Ross and Rachel are more or less ok, I don't know what to say about them, on the outside they are the perfect couple, family, but they don't look at each other the same they don't seem very happy, but they do live out her with us they live just around the block so they will be here next probably. But all in all we are still the same just a bit more grown up, but still us." Chandler instantly found the meat to be of so interest and started poking at it. "There is something that I've been waiting to ask you" Joey just looked at him and nodded. "Are you really dating Natalie Portman? I mean she is hot." Chandler asked with so much curiosity in his eyes hopping he would get some juicy details out of his celebrity friend.

"I've missed you man." Joey said smiling and slapping him on the back. "And about Natalie let's just say she's a very talented actress who I'm happy to have gotten to work with." They shared a laugh together for a while. Constantly bickering back and forth about how the meat should be cooked, Until Joey heard a voice he would never forget.

"Joe?"

Joey turned around and was looking at the only woman he ever loved. Joey always looked back and thought about how he and Rachel ended things. They did try but he felt it wasn't whole heartedly, of course it would be weird they had been friends and roommates for so long but instead of working past it the let it hinder their relationship. Blaming the failed intimacy on being too good of friends, but secretly deep down he knew it would always be Rachel. In seeing her, a whole mess of suppressed emotions came running back to him and he was absolutely mesmerized by her. She hadn't changed much, still very fashion forward Rachel, still beautiful, her hair was a bit longer than her remembered but anything looked great on her. Her eyes were the only thing that was different. They lacked the glow the sparkle, the shimmer the once had and he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, but trying to be happy that she was here, he over looked it.

"Rach" they ran into each other's arms it felt almost right for her to be back in his arms. They must have been hugging for a while because they were interrupted by an impatient Ross.

"Rachel, the rest of us wants to say hey"

"Oh of course I'm just so happy to see him" Rachel backed away with her hands over her mouth.

"Joey man it's been forever" Ross said as he embraced his longtime friend.

"Yea Ross it has been just that long" So far out of the friends Ross looked the most different. Ross was only 39 but he almost had a head full of gray hair, but it did fit him, it made him look like an old college professor. Joey had heard that Ross was made head of the Paleontology department so maybe it's just stress. But the look did work for him; he must be driving the college girls crazy.

"Joe" Rachel said "You remember Emma" He turned around and confronted by this six year old little girl, the same little girl he had witness the birth of, his third roommate. Emma was beautiful, well then again Rachel was her mother, she had her mother's shimmering blue eyes, and hair, in fact she was just a little version of her mother with no resemblance at all of Ross.

"Hi Uncle Joey, Did you know that there are twenty different types of rocks in this backyard" Joey smirked a little bite 'Ah there goes Ross' Joey thought to himself.

"Um no Emma I didn't, did you know I was at the hospital when you were born?"

"Of course I knew that, you all were there, everybody knows that" she said with an over confident smile. 'Yup that's Ross' daughter all the way'

* * *

TBC

This is my first story, so please be kind thanks


End file.
